kuuimpactfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Cloud 2
Dark Cloud 2 is a let's play series by KuuImpact spanning from 2011 to 2019. Due to many hiatuses and breaks from YouTube, Dark Cloud 2 is the longest spanning series on Kuu's channel, lasting a total of 8 years. Slowly but surely, it became one of Kuu's longest series (in terms of episode count), being surpassed only by Rollercoaster Tycoon and Mother 3, as well as being tied with Moemon Leaf Green. History Dark Cloud 2 is an action RPG with roguelike elements. As the game was made for the PlayStation 2, Kuu recorded the series directly from the console, using a Dazzle capture card, instead of with an emulator like usual. The only other PS2 game he let's played was Ape Escape 3, in 2013 and 2014. Being an incredibly long game, Kuu decided to make episodes 20 minutes long, instead of 10 or 15 minutes, as is the case for every other of his let's plays. Lasting for 77 episodes, if each episodes were, hypothetically, the regular 10 minute length, then the series would be roughly 154 episodes long; it would have surpassed Rollercoaster Tycoon as Kuu's longest series and became the only series to surpass 100 episodes. Video uploads were sporadic, with large and small quantities being released at any given time (especially after 2012; there were no episodes in 2013/2014). Dark Cloud 2 is significant for being the only series on Kuu's channel in 2016. Kuu had planned on completing the game as his main focus of 2016—with few other series besides it—but this halted to an end after only 4 episodes. One of the reasons for why the series never got finished was due to Kuu accidentally deleting his save file and having to replay the entire game to get back to where he left off at. In 2019, Kuu returned with the intent of finishing this series off, once and for all, by uploading previously recorded episodes which he had stored on an old PC, as well as recording new episodes dedicated to the game's final chapter. Dark Cloud 2's story is long, complex, and involves two protagonists named Max and Monica. Max is from the present day while Monica is from the future; the pair must defeat Griffon, a man from the past who plans to destroy the present. The story is spread out across 7 chapters (plus a New Game + chapter) which are then broken into episodes. Kuu only got as far as chapter 4, about half way through the game. Trivia *Kuu has stated that Dark Cloud 2 is one of his favorite games, alongside the first Dark Cloud. *Kuu had teased this series months before it started. His inspiration for let's playing it was partly due to its soundtrack being used for Dragoon Chronicles: Origin of Evil's music. **Kuu later regarded Dragoon Chronicles as a "poor man's version of Dark Cloud 2". *During episode 29, the second half of the recording was replaced with footage of Kuu playing Sid Meier's SimGolf. Category:Series Category:Series of 2011 Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2015 Category:Series of 2016 Category:Series of 2019 Category:Series of multiple years Category:RPG Category:Ongoing series